


Shy love

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the courage to take that certain first step is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #10: Too Late

The only reason Jack had decided to go to the ball was a girl named Olivia who had grabbed his attention two months earlier when she had started her first year in the same high school.

Jack had fallen in love the very moment he had seen her, but even now he was too scared to find her and ask her to dance. He wished he would get away without having to approach her, but it was too late now: Olivia caught sight of him and she was walking towards him. Jack panicked. The DJ put on a slow tune.


End file.
